peelfandomcom-20200213-history
RF Sessions 6
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 6 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a Sony FN 90 Sessions *Bob #2, recorded 5th February 1989, first (this) broadcast 15 February 1989, repeated 04 April 1989. Available on Leave the Straight Life Behind: Expanded Edition 2xCD, 2014 (3-Loop 3RANGE-18) *Happy Mondays #2, recorded 21st February 1989, first broadcast 27 February 1989, this repeat 27 March 1989, 24 July 1989, 27 December 1989. Released on The Peel Sessions Strange Fruit 1990. *Edsel Auctioneer #1, recorded 24th January 1989, first broadcast 08 February 1989, this repeat 06 April 1989. No known commercial release. *House Of Love #3, recorded 2nd April 1989, first (this) broadcast 12 April 1989, repeated 01 June 1989. Available on The John Peel Sessions: 1988 - 1989 CD, 2001 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 153 2), ''The Complete John Peel Sessions ''2xCD, 2006 (Mercury) *Darling Buds #2, recorded 7th February 1989, first broadcast 20 February 1989, repeated 15 March 1989. No known commercial release. *Sundays only session, recorded 28th February 1989, first broadcast 06 March 1989, this repeat 21 March 1989. Skin & Bones available on Summertime CD Single Part 2, 1997 (Parlophone, CDR 6475) *Inspiral Carpets #2, recorded 26th March 1989, first (this) broadcast 05 April 1989, repeated 11 May 1989. Available on Strange Fruit EP The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting Side 1 *Bob: Who You Are (session) 15 February 1989 *snippet of African track. *Bob: Scarecrow (session) I do like their stuff very much indeed 15 February 1989 *Bob: It Was Kevin (session) 15 February 1989 *''Darling Buds on Monday 15 February 1989 *Bob: So Far So Good (session) 15 February 1989 *Happy Mondays: Mad Cyril (session) ''Hearing it again it sounds wonderful ''27 March 1989 *Happy Mondays: Tart Tart (session) ''I must have been in a very bad mood the first time it went out ''27 March 1989 *Happy Mondays: Do It Better (session) 27 March 1989 *Edsel Auctioneer: Between 2 Crimes (session) ''one more from them before we disappear into the night ''06 April 1989 *Edsel Auctioneer: Place In The Sun (session) ''"That's Edsel Auctioneer, the l" ''06 April 1989 *House Of Love: The Beatles And The Stones (session) ''Hey man, the bongos are too loud 12 April 1989 *House Of Love: Christine (session) archivists will remember this as the House Of Love acoustisession I don't doubt ''12 April 1989 *House Of Love: Loneliness Is A Gun (session) 12 April 1989 *House Of Love: In A Room (session) 12 April 1989 *Edsel Auctioneer: Did She Ever Pay? ''(Not from Peel - dubbed from the LP a later/alternate version of the session track on this tape "Between Two Crimes") Side 2 *Darling Buds: It's All Up To You (Flip Flop) (session) (JP - Not what you'd expect, unless you heard the session first time round of course) 15 March 1989 *Darling Buds: She's Not Crying (session) 15 March 1989 *Darling Buds: Different Daze (session) 15 March 1989 "a couple more before the end of the programme" but these are all from the second play so dubbed out of order *Darling Buds: The Things We Do For Love (session) 15 March 1989 "last from them in session" so second play *Sundays: Skin & Bones (session) film clip at end ''21 March 1989 *Sundays: I Won (session) 21 March 1989 *Sundays: My Finest Hour (session) ''trousersuits, thats what I was thinking of ''21 March 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Directing Traffic (session) 05 April 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Keeping The Circle Around (session) 05 April 1989 ''Still sounds like a wedding number to me *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (session) 05 April 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Out Of Time (session) 05 April 1989 *Morrissey & Vini Reilly: I Know Very Well How I Got My Note Wrong (7" issued with Durutti Column 'Vini Reilly' LP) Factory (outtake from Morrissey's 'Viva Hate' sessions) 05 April 1989 *Edsel Auctioneer: Blind Hurricane (session) 06 April 1989 *Edsel Auctioneer: Brickwall Dawn (session) 06 April 1989 *Ivor Cutler snippet File ;Name *RF Sessions 6.mp3 ;Length *1:33:03 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online